One Action
by StoryDreamer
Summary: One person's mistake can cause a reaction of events that doesn't just effect them, but others too. One-Shot Rated T to be on the safe side.


Title: One Action

Warning/Spoilers: events for 3x14; character for 3x15, Car-Collison, Non-major character death, Pure speculation.

Summery: One person's mistake can cause a reaction of events that doesn't just effect them, but others too.

Characters/Pairings: Blaine, Spoiler Ch, Quinn, Kurt, Shannon, etc…. Kurt/Blaine (hints)

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it's characters.

A/N: Like I said in warnings, this is purely speculation on my part, in no way do I have any knowledge of what happens next. This is just my imagination not leaving me alone until this was completed and now posted. If this sounds like someone else's story then it's by complete coincidence I certainly wouldn't want to take anyone's story from them it's genuine idea of mine and I haven't been reading any aftermath fics so... Also this is my first glee fanfic so... I'm sorry if anyone is out of character.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray heard her phone buzz for a second time and decided not to ignore it. She picked up her phone and opened the message, glancing at the road in front of her briefly before looking back down. Both texts were from Rachel asking her to <em>hurry<em> and_ where are you? _Quinn was almost tempted to roll her eyes at the other. She glanced at the road once again as she brought up the reply box and typed in ON MY WAY. She pressed okay to send it, then saw nothing but black.

A silver pick-up sped down the two lane road the young mid twenties man had his radio blasting and a box of canned bear open in his passenger seat. He had spent his entire day in the bar of a restaurant drinking away the sorrows of losing his job and not being able to find a new one. Instead of continuing to pound the pavement he used what little money he had on alcohol. When the restaurant stopped serving him and kicked him out he went to the market and bought himself a case of beer. He leaned over in his seat and took out another can placing his forearms on the steering wheel as he opened the can. He was jolted foreword his head colliding with the steering wheel and the belt constricting around his waist, becoming dizzy and losing even more focus then he had been because he had been inebriated while driving.

An older man in a nice crisp suit drove down the road in his white Sedan. He had the head set to his phone in his ear as he talked with his colleague. He reached into the back seat of the car where his briefcase lay on the floor behind the passenger seat trying to find the particular paper he was looking for to see it's numbers, but he couldn't quit reach. He told his colleague to hold on as he unbuckled and was able to turn around and reach in the front pouch of the bag to get the paper with one hand while keeping his other hand on the wheel. He sat himself back in his seat smiling at his paper. He looked up about to start his conversation again and saw the silver truck collide into the red bug. He did not have time to react and put on the breaks before he rammed into them. He flew threw the window having forgotten to buckle his seatbelt.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing back and forth across the floor clearly panicking. Everyone was looking kind of bored and wanted this to be done with. The parents were whispering quietly back and forth eyeballing the bride and groom. "Rachel come on, Quinn's not coming and we're already fifteen minutes past are start time."<p>

"Can we wait a few more minutes."

"Quinn will understand, besides you've got enough bridesmaids as it is. You've got all the girls plus Kurt and Blaine."

Rachel closed her eyes and swallowed before she nodded. "Alright, alright I'm ready."

The group stood up and headed down the hall to find the judge. Finn and Rachel heading the group reached the doors to the room first but were met by the judge they were suppose to meet fifteen minutes ago. "We're ready," said Finn, smiling his big cheesy Finn smile.

"I'm sorry, but you were scheduled to start fifteen minutes ago. I have to get ready for another party."

"No!" Rachel yelled then calmed herself ever so slightly. "We have to get married now today."

"I'm sorry Miss., but you'll have to reschedule," the judge said then walked away.

Slowly but surely the group broke up. Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck before leaving to return to his own home, he had offered Kurt a ride to his place, but Kurt had declined in order to stay with his dad and step-mom as they watched Finn and Rachel argue about what they should do and when they should reschedule.

* * *

><p>The flashing lights of patrol car, ambulances, and fire trucks lit up the scene of the collision sight. Detective Cooper Anderson pulled up to the scene in his unmarked detectives car. He hated working car collisions, because in most cases they could have been prevented. He got out of his car and made his way to where all the action was taking place. He passed the coroner's van as he made his way to the permitter that the first responding officers had already set up. "What do we got?" he asked docking under the tape.<p>

"We arrived on scene to a three car collision. The guy with the farm wear standing over by the tractor says he saw everything. When we arrived on scene he was helping the driver of the silver truck out of his vehicle. The driver looked as tho he might've been intoxicated, so we took a breathalyzer test and had him do the physical tests, heal toe and such."

"What was in alcohol level?" Cooper asked

"It was .19 when we took it, he also has a couple cans of open beer in his truck."

"What about the others?"

"There's one casualty. Medics are stabilizing the girl in the bug and then taking her to the closest hospital. When the medics got in the car to help her though they said she was holding a phone in her right hand. The driver of the white sedan wasn't wearing a seat belt and went through his windshield."

"Thanks, go back to your post."

Cooper made his way over to wear he could see the coroner leaning over the body of the man who had died. He looked to the little red bug where the medics were pulling out a young woman covered in blood. If she was still alive then she was very lucky seeming and she had taken the brunt of the impact. He just wished that Ohio would pass a state wide no texting and driving law and unfortunately Lima wasn't one of the cities have distracted driving law or at least one that included texting in it. "Who do we got Patrick?" Cooper asked the coroner who he knew well for when he was working a homicide case.

"Don't know yet, just got here but looks like he may have snapped his neck. Must've hit the pavement with his head and rolled over it a couple of times. Was looking for a wallet, but there isn't one in his back pockets, was just about to roll him over," Patrick replied.

Patrick slowly rolled over the man and lump got caught in Cooper's throat, he felt like he couldn't swallow. "Pat, you don't need his wallet," Cooper's voice shook. "I know who it is. It's my father."

"Cooper, you can't work the scene then."

"I know, I know, I got to leave."

Cooper turned around and high tailed it out of the scene, quickly moving past the permitter marker. The officer who and given him the run down followed. "Detective Anderson where are you going?"

"I can't stay here officer. I've got a personal connection. I'm calling my boss to have someone else come in a take over."

Cooper slid into the driver's seat of his car trying to steady his shaky breathing and calm himself before he jumped out of the vehicle and went and throttle the drunk driver. He took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and calling his captain. _"Anderson, what is it, you get to that car scene alright?"_

"Yeah, I did Cap, but you're going to have to send someone else out to work this case because I can't."

_"I don't want to hear can't."_

"Boss I have a personal connection to the case. The deceased victim, he's… he's my father."

_"Oh, well yes that's a little different. I'll a… I'll send Ray out to the scene can you wait 'til he gets there."_

"I don't think so, I think I might do something stupid if I stay to long."

_"Alright, you can go ahead and leave Cooper, come back to the station."_

"Actually can I take the rest of the day off."

_"I don't…"_

"I have to go tell my baby brother."

_"He's a minor right?"_ asked the captain."

"Yeah."

_"Okay, go ahead and be with your brother."_

Cooper pulled away from the scene heading back the way he came to go to his father's home to break the news to his brother.

* * *

><p>When Blaine pulled into the driveway to his house he was surprised to see his brother's vehicle parked at the crib in front of the house. Cooper had told him that he had to work today at that was the only reason Cooper couldn't come to the Regionals performance where as their father made every excuse not to go and went into work today even if he didn't have to.<p>

Blaine smiled his brother had been there for him more then his father was. It was always Cooper or the Nanny especially when Cooper had been younger. The brothers would spend what time they could together because Cooper's job could be very demanding.

Blaine opened the front door closing it behind him. "Hey Coop, what are you doing here?" he called into the house. "Did your captain let you off work early."

Blaine walked further into the house looking for his brother. He found him in the living with a very serious sad look on his face. Blaine instantly panicked. "Cooper, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"Sorry for what? What's going on?"

"Did you pass that car collision on your way home?"

Blaine scrunched a brow frowning. "Umm, yeah, they were working on cleaning it up."

"Dad, was in it, he didn't make it."

"What, what do you mean?"

Cooper could hear his brother's voice begin to shake. "Dad died at the scene."

"No, no… he's a good driver Coop."

"Except he wasn't buckled and he went through the windshield."

"N-n-no."

Cooper made his way around the couch and inclosed his arms around Blaine embracing his brother in a tight hug. Blaine buried his face into his brother's chest and Cooper moved one hand to the top of his brother's head. "Shh, shh Blaine I've got you, just let it out. Just let it all out."

Cooper knew how hard Blaine was taking this even though Blaine and their father hadn't been getting along very well sense the day Blaine had come out, he knew that Blaine had always hoped that their dad would come to understand and they would get along again, but now that chance had been ripped away from his baby brother.

Cooper maneuvered his brother over to the couch where he sat them both down. They sat there in almost silence just the sobs from Blaine were filling the room. Eventually the sobs quitted, but tears still leaked from Blaine's eyes and he moved to lay down with his head in Cooper's lap. Cooper began to run one hand through his brother's well gelled hair. "Cooper?"

"Yes, B."

"Can we turn on the news?"

Cooper was momentarily surprised by the request, so much so that he briefly stopped his hand in his brother's hair before starting again. "Why do you want to do that B?"

"I… I… I don't know, I want to know… I want to know if he's important enough for the news to talk about."

Cooper smiled sadly, "Okay," he replied and leaned over reaching for the remote, turning on the television that sat in front of them. The WOHN News was already running.

Cooper put the remote down and continued to running a soothing hand through Blaine's hair, not only was it soothing Blaine, but it was soothing him as well. The news of the _accident _came on. The anchors Rod Remington and Andrea Carmichael announced that three people were involved they said the drunk drivers name was Carter Irvin and was being held by police. They talked about the girl in red bug and her condition saying that her identity was being withheld for the time, lastly they talked about the only casualty they kept the name withheld as well, but both Blaine and Cooper knew it was their father.

Shortly after the report Blaine fell asleep, but Cooper kept his hand going, Blaine's hair looking pretty crazy now and despite the fact that his hand was getting all kinds of sticky now. He kept the TV on not really watching. A ringing sound from a phone was what brought him out of the trance he was in. He quickly analyzed that it was neither his cell or the house phone, so that only left his brother's cell and he didn't want him waking up.

He searched for his brother's phone finding in the front pocket of his black slacks. "Hello."

_"Oh god Blaine, I need to tell you something."_

"This isn't Blaine."

_"Oh, who is it?"_

"It's Cooper, his brother."

_"Oh, this Kurt, can I talk to Blaine?"_

"Nows not really a great time Kurt."

_"It's kind of important though, it'll be quick."_

"Blaine's asleep and not really in a state to talk Kurt, our dad died in a car collision today."

_"Oh my God, I… I don't know what to say. It's so much to take in. Our friend Quinn was in a car accident today. I just heard from Rachel who heard it from Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom. Is it the same one, they're only talking about one on the news."_

"I don't know Kurt, probably," said Cooper and hung his head.

_"Can I come over?"_

Cooper looked at his sleeping brother not answering Kurt for a moment and he knew deep down Kurt would be good for Blaine to have around but really just wanted Blaine to himself right now. "Maybe tomorrow Kurt, we kind of need our time right now."

_"Oh, okay. Tell Blaine I love him."_

"I will," said Cooper and hung Blaine's cell.

Cooper let out a heavy sighed and laid his head back against the couch, that's how Cooper fell asleep and that's how the Anderson brother's spent their night.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximately 2 Months Later <strong>

Everyone knew why Blaine was quit and reclusive lately, well everyone except Quinn who really didn't know much about the accident. No one had come foreword to tell her that Blaine's father Anthony Anderson had been killed in the very same collision and why Blain hadn't visited her once during her stay in the hospital.

It was Quinn's first day back at school as she wheeled in through the front doors. She had been in a wheelchair before, when Mr. Schue had made the whole Glee Club spend some time in wheelchairs for a week. This time was different though, this time she couldn't get up out of it when she wanted to. She was stuck in it and now she really knew how Artie felt. She hoped it was temporary like the Doctors were thinking, but they had also told her there was still a chance it could be permanent.

She was looking for one particular person, the one person who never visited her out of all the Glee Club. She's asked the others why Blaine never visited her but she always got the same answer from everyone. _'He's dealing with some hard stuff of his own right now.' _ Brittany had once told her Blaine looked like a kicked puppy all the time now.

She found him in front of his locker putting some things away that he probably didn't need right away Kurt was standing next to him observing him with sad eyes. Quinn rolled up to the side of Blaine Kurt wasn't on. "Blaine can I talk to you?"

"I really don't want to talk to you right now Quinn," he replied closing his locker and turning to walk away.

"Why didn't you visit?" she asked.

"I couldn't," he said not looking back walking away.

Quinn began to move her chair to follow but Kurt stopped her. "Don't Quinn."

"I want-"

"He has a reason and he's really having a hard time dealing with his stuff, let him come to you in his own time," said Kurt and walked off in the same direction Blaine had gone.

Quinn took a deep breath before heading to Figgins office to check in with him after being gone so long.

* * *

><p>Later that day at lunch Quinn searched for her friends in Glee, but it was proving harder to look for them sitting down then standing. She slowly made her way over to the usual table hoping that they were there. She let out sigh of relief seeing them, but was also glad to see that Blaine and Kurt weren't there yet. "Hey guys, can ask you something?" she said.<p>

"Yeah sure," said Mike

"What's going on with Blaine? Why won't he talk to me?"

Quinn watched as everyone shared looks with each other as if to silently ask who was going to say something, except for Santana who seemed to ignore everyone and just stared at her tray. Finn turned to Quinn. "Look Blaine is kinda just dealing with his own thing right now."

"Oh I've had enough of this crap," said Santana pushing her tray away and standing up looking to Quinn.

"Santana don't do this," said Rachel.

"Quinn isn't a baby bird we think it going to break if we tell her," said Santana looking around the table at everyone. "Us dancing around it like we're doing the awkward version of the hockey pocky isn't going to change the fact that it happened. She's going to find anyway."

"Find out what?" Quinn asked.

"Blaine's dad is dead, he died the same day you wound up in the hospital because some douche was driving drunk, a teenage girl was texting and driving, and Mr. Anderson was being a dumb ass not wearing his seatbelt."

"Oh my… that was Blaine's dad," Quinn replied astonished.

She'd always been aware that there was one death at the accident scene she had just never found out who it was. In away she had never really cared before, she had been to busy grieving for herself. Now she felt awful that she had. "I have to go find Blaine."

She rolled away forgoing getting a lunch in search for her friend. She ran into Kurt on her way out of the cafeteria. "Kurt have you seen Blaine?"

"Quinn."

"No Kurt, I need to talk to him. Santana told me about Blaine's dad."

Kurt closes his eyes and sighed. "You know he might get upset. It's been almost two months but he's still trying to deal with it. He's by his locker," said Kurt and walked away.

Quinn made her way over to Blaine, who was making a switch in text books. She saw him glance at her then return his eyes to his locker. She looked to the inside of it and saw there really wasn't a lot of decorating the inside. "Looks like you need to hire an interior designer for your locker," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't like my locker to feel cluttered," he responded closing it, he turned to face. "What do want Quinn?"

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Blaine bit his bottom lip. "So Santana told you."

"Yeah."

"Well thanks, but sorry isn't going to bring my dad back," he said turning and walking down the hall.

"I said I was sorry. You still have your mom don't you?"

"No, no I don't have my mom, she died giving birth to me. If I didn't have my older brother I'd be an orphan."

"What more do you want me to say, it was an accident."

Blaine turned on her so quickly she almost couldn't break the wheelchair in time before running into him. "It wasn't an accident!" he shouted, his voice became strained as he brought it down to a normal voice level. "An accident implies that nothing could've been done to prevent it."

"And nothing could've prevented it from happening."

"No, you're wrong," said Blaine is voice shaking, Quinn could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Carter Irvin could've decided not to get behind the wheel while drunk and… and you… you could've d-decided to pull over to the side of the road before answering that stupid text."

With that Blaine took off down the hall and Quinn didn't have it in her to go after him.

Blaine entered the boy's locker room throwing his school bag at the lockers, hitting them then falling to the floor. He was furious and upset and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He stormed his way over to the row of lockers and pounded his right fist into one of them a couple times. He didn't feel the pain now, but in the back of his mind he knew he would feel it later. He made his way to his locker and quickly spinned in his locker combination. He threw open his locker door and pulled out the tape, wrapping his hands, not even caring at this point if he had wrapped them properly, he continued next by pulling on his gloves.

He stormed over to the punching and began to pound on it. That only agitated him even more. "Why, why, why… why didn't you buckle your stupid seatbelt dad. Why,why did you have to be so stupid, why?" Blaine yelled as he continued to punch the bag. "Aaaaahhhh!"

Blaine's body began to shake as he continued to punch the bag as hard as he possibly could, but it was proving more and more difficult, anger and adrenaline was wearing off.

Shannon Beiste heard the noises coming from the boy's locker room from her office, they were muffled but it sounded like someone was yelling. Hoping some students weren't fighting, she exited her office and moved around the locker. She rounded the corner of row of lockers just as a frustrated scream was let out. "Hey!" she shouted, but then saw there was only one student.

She saw Blaine Anderson going at it with the punching bag each punch was weaker then the last. She knew he was exhausting himself. All of sudden the boy stopped hands clasping to either side of the punching bag resting his forehead on it a gut wrenching sob escaped his lips. It broke Shannon's heart to see kids like this. She watched as his legs buckled and gave out as he collapsed to the floor continuing to sob.

She quietly walked over to him, lifting him of the floor and placing him on the bench then taking a seat next to him. She didn't totally expect him to lean into her and clutch at her shirt. She took a deep breath, the staff had been made aware that the student's, especially Glee Club and Cheerios would be affected by Quinn's accident. They had also been made aware that Blaine's father had been killed in the same collision and would probably be doubly affected. The staff were told to keep a close eye on the kids incase they needed someone to talk too. "Hey Kiddo what's got you so upset?" she asked even though it might have been a silly question, but you never knew how someone brain worked, maybe asking would show enough that they cared.

"I just want him back. I want him back so I can hate him for being such a idiot," Blaine sobbed into her arm. "Is that wrong?'

"No,no, of course not," she replied. "Do you want me to take you to see Ms. Pillsbury."

"I doubt she'd have a pamphlet that could help me," his voice still shaky tears still coming down his face, but he seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"I wouldn't doubt that woman, she seems prepared for almost anything."

"I… I really don't feel good."

Shannon smiled sadly, the poor boy had made himself sick from the pent up stress and frustration. "Okay how about we go to the nurse, but first lets take these off," she said indicating to the gloves.

Blaine just nodded his head and slowly began to take the gloves off. Shannon noticed small abrasions on his knuckles. "You didn't wrap your hands properly kid."

"I know," he replied his voice quiet. "I was in kind of a rush to get them on."

"Well let's get you to the nurse."

She walked him out of the locker room picking up his school bag on the way and then led him to the nurses, where she dropped him off before returning to her office to get ready for another class that would start after lunch.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon after classes Kurt was the last one to walk into the choir room where the rest of Glee Club was waiting for Mr. Schue to come and start the lesson of the week. "Where's Blaine?" asked Rachel from her spot next to Finn.<p>

Kurt looked around at everyone his gaze landed on Quinn last. "He went home early, he wasn't feeling well."

"But we need him here to get ready for Nationals."

"Rachel he wouldn't be all in it anyway, besides when have we ever not done something last minute."

"Does he need me to make him a get well card?" Brittany asked.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's arm and shook her head.

"I heard he had a full blown breakdown in the locker room," put in Puck.

"He didn't drive himself did he?" asked Tina.

"No his brother got off work and picked him up," said Kurt then turned to Quinn. " This is why I told you to let him come to you."

"I wanted to say I was sorry, he didn't have to yell at me, I didn't know he didn't have his mom either."

"Blaine doesn't' have a mom," said Brittany.

"He yelled at you because he doesn't have anyone else to yell at and you'd know more about him if you actually got to know him," said Kurt going over to a chair and taking a seat. "Can we please not talk about this anymore right now."

Mr. Schuester came in a minute later to a very quiet choir room.

* * *

><p>The following day Blaine walked into the school, trying to keep his breathing steady, he had to find Quinn and talk to her. He talked with his brother last night about what had happened and then thought about it long and hard.<p>

He went to his locker first and dropped off a few things, then went in search of Quinn. He found her in the library, she must've gotten here earlier then yesterday. "Hey," he said.

Quinn looked up from her book to him and smiled slightly before looking back down. "You're here pretty early," she said not looking at him.

"My brother had to go into work early this morning, what about you?"

"Mine too, well not my brother I don't have one of those, but my mom had to go into work," she said looking up at him. "Look if you're going to yell at me again then I could really do with out it right now."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I came apologize."

"For what?"

"For taking my anger out on you, for blaming you. It's just, I guess I did it because you were the only tangible person I could be angry with. My dad was dead and Carter Irvin was charged with vehicular homicide, so he's waiting for his trail. I know you're not the only one at fault Quinn and I know you paid a high price for what happened. Really all you were at fault. Carter Irvin could've decided to not get behind the wheel while he was drunk, you could've decided not to reply to a text, and," Blaine paused for a moment choking on his next words, squeezing his eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay. "and my dad, my dad could've decide not unbuckle his seat belt to get a stupid piece of paper."

Quinn looked up at Blaine as she watched him try to keep from crying she nearly broke down as well, she could feel her eyes getting wet too. She didn't' know what it was like to lose a parent so suddenly at least not when the loss was a death. She still had both her parents even though she didn't know where her dad was anymore. She felt her breath shake as she tried to speak. "I wish I could stand right now because I think you need a hug more then I do."

Blaine let out a sad laugh and cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry for not visiting you in the hospital Quinn, I just…"

"I understand," she replied.

She opened her arms and Blaine bent down the two embracing in a hug, both had tear stains running down their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So any spelling grammar errors are mine, I tried to catch them but they say it's harder to see your own errors rather then someone else's. I should be working on my other stories but this idea just kept nagging at me in the back of my mind. Anyway thanks for reading ~StoryDreamer


End file.
